


Experiment On Me

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Drunk Sex, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Piercings, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: Микаса с самого начала заняла позицию “Я лучше вас, всех вместе взятых”. Это немного раздражало Ханджи, и предсказуемо вызывало злость у команды.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 6





	Experiment On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fugu Hiki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428091) by [spirt_anniemal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal). 



Когда она только нанимала Микасу на работу, та действительно казалась ей во многом похожей на Леви, однако, впечатление от одинаково хмурого взгляда оказалось обманчивым. Леви был исполнительным человеком и любил правила — как выполнять, так и создавать — и Ханджи могла не колеблясь назвать его своей правой рукой. К тому же, он обладал адекватным самомнением, в то время как Микаса с самого начала заняла позицию «Я лучше вас, всех вместе взятых».

Это немного раздражало Ханджи, и предсказуемо вызывало злость у команды. «А где Микаса?» — спросила она у всех сразу, приоткрыв дверь в свой кабинет. Не то чтобы она наблюдала за ней через прозрачное стекло, но ведь та была новенькой, и следовало понимать, как она ведет себя в коллективе, верно?

«Пошла в спортзал, — со скучающим видом отозвался со своего места Жан. — Сказала, что уже всё сделала». Ханджи мгновенно вскипела от такой наглости. «Что значит всё? — переспросила она. — У нас тут не свободное посещение. Скажите ей, чтобы зашла ко мне, когда вернется». Она не собиралась дозваниваться до Микасы и делать выговор по телефону, поскольку считала это несолидным. Гораздо лучше было остыть и найти нужные слова, чтобы объяснить новому человеку в команде, что так себя вести не стоило.

Микаса постучалась минут через сорок, со спортивной сумкой наперевес и с влажными на вид волосами. Почему-то она всегда выглядела так, будто только что принимала душ, и теперь наполнила кабинет Ханджи ароматом шампуня. «Привет, ты звала меня?» — как ни в чем ни бывало спросила та. «Да, хочу обсудить всего один момент, и больше мы к этому вопросу не вернемся, — Ханджи напустила на себя строгий вид и посмотрела на Микасу из-под очков. — Существует обеденный перерыв, который ты можешь посвятить своим личным делам. Но мы не уходим из офиса в рабочее время просто так». Та чуть склонила голову, но совершенно не выглядела виноватой. «На интервью ты говорила, что не трекаешь* время, проведенное у компьютера», — сухо ответила она, и Ханджи почувствовала, что снова начинает раздражаться.

«Это так, — спокойно подтвердила она. — Мне важна ваша продуктивность. Но и отношение к работе играет не последнюю роль. Рекомендую даблчекнуть* свой список задач на сегодня, всё ли у тебя готово». Микаса расправила плечи и уверенно заявила: «Когда я говорю «всё», я имею в виду _всё_ ». Ханджи вздохнула и со словами «Одну минуту» открыла на личном ноутбуке их доску тасков.*

Та выглядела пустовато; она поправила очки и перезагрузила страницу. На доске действительно совсем ничего не осталось, кроме колонок «готово» и «отложено». Микаса смотрела на нее выжидательно, чуть приподняв брови. «Это было на целый спринт,* — нахмурясь, сказала Ханджи. — И что, все взяли пример с тебя и выполнили свои нормы досрочно?» Микаса пожала плечами и посмотрела куда-то в сторону. «Не совсем, — протянула она. — Я спросила, могу ли я забрать их таски. Они были не против».

Ханджи сняла очки, а затем надела их обратно, что на языке ее жестов означало, что она не знала, как отреагировать. «Дело в том, что это не то, как мы привыкли работать, — она выразительно посмотрела на Микасу. — Мне нужно какое-то время, чтобы переделать наши нормы и назначить тебе новые задачи. Только не надо делать работу за других». Та подошла к столу на шаг ближе, странновато при этом улыбаясь. Ей явно очень нравилось, что ей удалось защитить себя. «Я могу быть тестировщицей на половину ФТЕ»*, — предложила она. «Тестировать то, что ты сама написала? — переспросила Ханджи. — Извини, но это бред». Микаса тряхнула волосами и оперлась рукой на столешницу. «Тогда открой мне бэклог»*, — попросила она.

У Ханджи был большой опыт общения с теми, кого надо было заставлять делать свою работу, но не с теми, кто стремился сделать всю работу в мире. «Повторяю, я сделаю тебе новые задачи, — с нажимом сказала она. — Дай мне время до конца дня». Микаса немного по-детски поджала губы и отозвалась: «Тогда я пойду… поиграю в пинг-понг». Ханджи уткнулась в монитор, чтобы отвести взгляд от склонившейся над ее столом Микасы и ее груди в спортивном топе, видневшемся в вырезе полузастегнутой клетчатой рубашки. «Иди, играй, — она нарочито небрежно махнула рукой. — Я напишу тебе позже». Микаса развернулась уходить, и она вспомнила еще кое-что. «Чуть не забыла, — окликнула ее Ханджи. — Где в твоем имени ударение?»

Она избегала называть Микасу по имени, не зная правильного произношения, а та не посчитала нужным представиться на собеседовании, раз ее профиль был публичным. Так дальше продолжаться не могло. «На и», — коротко ответила Микаса и махнула ей рукой на прощание, после чего вышла. Ханджи посмотрела через стекло, как та бросила сумку на свой стол, после чего сказала что-то Жану, а затем оба вышли. Очевидно, тот тоже был не прочь сыграть в пинг-понг. Ханджи фыркнула и вернулась к работе, которая осталась у нее одной.

Она сердилась на себя за то, что выговор растерял всю строгость. Беря в свою команду Микасу она понимала, что та была особенной, но не подозревала, что она окажется в высокой степени… сложной. Ей с головой хватало сложного Леви, но тот никогда не ставил под сомнение её авторитет.

Ханджи немного скучала по нему, ведь у того как раз проходил конфетно-букетный период со своим бойфрендом Эрвином… за исключением того, что Леви не ел конфет. И всё же, они теперь гораздо меньше времени проводили вместе. Плюсом в этой ситуации лично для неё, безусловно, были приятные бонусы «для своих» в японском ресторане Эрвина, хотя они с Ханджи не были особенно близки. Сам Леви, очевидно, был счастлив: у него чуть смягчился характер, а также черты лица, ведь он немного набрал вес. По его словам, у Эрвина был какой-то кинк на то, чтобы кормить его; не в эротическом смысле, а просто так. Ханджи была рада за него и лояльна к такой увлеченности. В конце концов, теперь Леви стал гораздо сговорчивей и всегда соглашался сходить на обед в «Сасагео». Из-за постоянной занятости у Ханджи было не так уж много друзей, чтобы ими разбрасываться.

Однажды ей пришла мысль пригласить на обед Микасу, ведь, по ее мнению, их прошлый разговор имел не слишком-то дружелюбный тон и оставил неприятный осадок. С тех пор они говорили друг другу в основном «привет» и «пока», однако, Микаса приняла её правила и больше не сбегала из офиса в рабочее время. Вместо этого она стала засиживаться в нём дольше, почти так же долго, как сама Ханджи, и с неудовольствием уходила домой, когда она увещевала не грабить её на сверхурочные.

В конце концов, в некоторых культурах нельзя отказывать начальнику, если он зовет тебя в кафе или выпить. Ханджи могла организовать такую культуру в своей команде. Ключевым словом здесь было «культура», ведь до этого их тимбилдинги превращались в беспощадные попойки вдрызг с Леви, Майком, Нанабой, Моблитом и остальными случайными желающими присоединиться.

Микаса не казалась экстраверткой, готовой на любые авантюры, хотя, вроде бы, неплохо ладила с Жаном. Ханджи думала о том, как сделать так, чтобы её приглашение на обед не выглядело так, будто она снова собирается докучать коллеге нравоучениями, но и не как прямой намек на свидание.

За то время, что они проводили в офисе вдвоем, разделенные прозрачной стеной, Ханджи уже свыклась с мыслью о том, что было бы неплохо познакомиться с Микасой поближе и провести время вместе вне работы. Она была не из тех девушек, на которых обычно обращала внимание Ханджи: милых и покладистых, таких, которых хотелось баловать только за их кукольный вид и глуповатую застенчивость. К тому же, в своем возрасте Ханджи уже давно избавилась от каких-либо комплексов насчет своей внешности, но у Микасы были какие-то слишком правильные черты лица, слишком красивые волосы и слишком безупречная фигура. Когда Ханджи была подростком или студенткой, такие девушки обычно называли ее нос клювом или дразнили её за старомодные очки и низкий тембр голоса. Конечно, они все уже были взрослыми людьми, и Микаса не стала бы говорить ей подобного, однако, Ханджи не питала особых надежд на то, что будет привлекательна для той как женщина.

В который раз прокручивая эти мысли в голове, она отправилась на кухню, чтобы сделать себе кофе. Кофеиновый заряд с семи утра иссяк, а Ханджи любила поспать, в отличие от Леви, который вставал в несусветную рань, успевал на пробежку и иногда выручал ее, забирая из дома на машине, когда она залеживалась в постели.

От задумчивости она не сразу заметила неподвижную фигуру за самым дальним столиком в углу — это оказалась Микаса, которая сидела, немного сгорбившись. Кроме них на кухне никого не было, и Ханджи посчитала это отличным поводом заговорить с ней, не вызывая к себе в кабинет. Оставив кофемашину делать свое дело, она подошла к столу, намереваясь завязать непринужденный разговор.

Ей не стоило пялиться, конечно; в тот день было довольно жарко, и Микаса повязала рубашку на пояс, оставшись в майке, которая выгодно подчеркивала ее мускулистые руки и грудь. На предплечье у нее была татуировка чёрной вдовы, и хотя Ханджи не нравились пауки, она почему-то сразу подумала о связывании.

До этого Микаса сидела, опустив голову, и её блестящие черные волосы занавешивали лицо, скрывая его выражение. От приближения начальницы она встрепенулась и посмотрела вверх так, что стало понятно, что она была чем-то сильно расстроена. У неё даже глаза были на мокром месте; Ханджи никогда не видела её такой.

Вообще-то она ненавидела, когда девушки в её команде плакали, ведь утешения приходилось брать на себя — она же не хотела прослыть среди подчиненных бессердечной! Последний раз такое случилось, когда их UI* дизайнерка Петра принесла домашний обед для Леви, обеспокоившись тем, что тот не успевал поесть, а он сдержанно поблагодарил девушку и позже по-тихому отдал еду их вечно голодной коллеге Саше. Ситуация усугубилась тем, что какой-то доброжелатель толсто намекнул Петре, что девушки и их стряпня Леви не интересовали. Тот был раздосадован и чувствовал себя виноватым, а Петра ревела у Ханджи в кабинете над заявлением об уходе. Она тогда еле уговорила её перейти в другую команду, а не увольняться, и ей вовсе не хотелось проходить через это снова.

«Привет, Микаса, что-то не так?» — осторожно поинтересовалась она. Та покачала головой, явно не настроенная на разговор по душам. Она торопливо вытерла глаза и ответила: «Если ты пришла мне сказать, что я опять разгуливаю по офису, то я уже иду на место». Ханджи присела на стул рядом и мягко возразила: «Я не поэтому спрашиваю. Просто знаю, что от переутомления нервы могут шалить, а ты действительно много работаешь». Микаса посмотрела на нее недоверчиво, но эти слова явно ее смягчили. «Если я слишком много на тебя повесила, и ты не справляешься, дай мне знать», — добавила Ханджи. Та снова категорично покачала головой: «Я прекрасно справляюсь. Это не из-за работы. У меня просто был сложный разговор с Эреном, так что не стоит беспокоиться».

Ханджи постаралась, чтобы ее вздох выражал сочувствие, а не досаду. Снова из-за мужчины… Конечно, она замечала, что Микаса и Эрен всегда приходили и уходили вместе, и, вероятно, были парой, даром что не ворковали по углам в офисе. У неё не было права ревновать, но в глубине души она радовалась, что Эрен не был членом её команды и не маячил постоянно у неё перед глазами. Тем не менее, он был владельцем продукта,* и с ним приходилось считаться.

«Какой твой любимый чай?» — спросила Ханджи, встав из-за стола и разглядывая коробки с пакетиками чая. Микаса продолжала хлюпать носом, поэтому ей хотелось сделать для неё что-то хорошее. «Эрл Грей», — уныло ответила та, и Ханджи поставила перед ней одноразовый стаканчик с кипятком и пакетиком «Эрл Грея». «Добавь сахар сама, если нужно, — сказала она. — Попей, станет легче». Микаса как-то странно посмотрела на напиток, а затем перевела взгляд на неё. «Извини, я не могу это взять, — пробормотала она. — Пойду работать». Она так быстро встала из-за стола и ушла с кухни, что это напоминало бегство. Ханджи почувствовала себя немного Петрой.

Стоило лишь немного включить внимательность, чтобы заметить в офисном холодильнике сетчатые мешочки с овощами и фруктами, которых там раньше не было. Микаса всегда отказывалась заказывать доставку еды в коробочках вместе со всеми и никогда не приходила утром в офис со стаканчиком из Старбакса. Должно быть, она была из тех, кто отказался от пластика и одноразовой посуды, чтобы сберечь планету, но стаканчик с чаем-то был бумажный?! В любом случае, Ханджи опять облажалась.

Ввиду этого она решила на время отказаться от поползновений в сторону Микасы и подналечь на подготовку к своему отчету о закрытии спринта. Благодаря Микасе поговорить было о чём: продуктивность её команды значительно выросла. Более того, остальные тоже стали трудиться активнее, вероятно, опасаясь, что станут не нужны проекту и останутся без работы. Она считала благородным дать Микасе время остыть, разобраться со своим Эреном, а затем уже… угостить ее заварным чаем в чашке.

Ханджи очнулась где-то посреди этой бесконечной рабочей недели, когда в кабинете стало слишком темно, чтобы печатать на клавиатуре. На часах было уже начало девятого, а ей полагалось уходить в шесть. Из своего кабинета она прекрасно видела, что все уже давно разошлись, кроме Микасы, и обреченно вздохнула из-за предстоящей очередной серии уговоров уходить домой.

Она выключила компьютер и закрыла дверь в свой кабинет, после чего встала за спиной Микасы, которая бегло набирала что-то в командной строке. «Я ухожу домой, — подала голос Ханджи, обращая на себя внимание. — У меня только один ключ, так что я не смогу оставить его тебе, извини. Закругляйся на сегодня, пожалуйста».

Микаса повернулась к ней на стуле и вздохнула, заложив руки за голову: «Не хочу я домой». Она явно старалась изображать беззаботность, но по-прежнему выглядела печальной. «Так что мне, оставить тебя здесь на ночь? — Ханджи уперла руки в бока и по привычке применила воспитательный тон. — Не глупи и собирайся». Микаса перестала валять дурака и отвернулась к монитору, начав сохранять рабочие файлы и сессии, а затем выключила компьютер. «Хочешь поужинать? — внезапно сказала та, не глядя на неё. — Я бы сейчас заточила большой бургер».

Ханджи опешила от этих слов. Она никак не ожидала, что Микаса сама предложит сходить куда-нибудь, ведь их было трудно назвать даже приятельницами. «Не знала, что ты ешь бургеры», — озадаченно протянула она, покосившись на спортивную сумку Микасы. Та каждый день ходила на тренировки в спортзал и исповедовала здоровое питание. «С фалафелем ем, — невозмутимо ответила та, надевая рубашку. — Так что, ты со мной или домой?»

«Я за бургер, тоже хочу есть, — нарочито небрежно ответила Ханджи. — Веди тогда». С одной стороны, дома в холодильнике скучала упаковка банок пива. С другой, там не было Микасы. В конце концов, в закусочной тоже можно было выпить пива.

Их офис находился близко к центру, поэтому в окрестностях было множество кафе и ресторанов. Им пришлось немного пройтись пешком, болтая о работе (это была неисчерпаемая тема для разговора). Кафе с бургерами, куда привела её Микаса, оказалось гастропабом в подвальном помещении. Играло что-то из Accept*, и место выглядело довольно гранжево. Ханджи неожиданно понравилось.

Когда она заказала себе пива к бургеру, Микаса заметно колебалась c выбором. Наконец, она решилась и заказала кружку пива и себе. «Я обычно не пью, но… сегодня почему-то уж очень захотелось», — будто оправдываясь, сказала она. Ханджи обычно прикладывалась к пиву сразу, как только оно попадало к ней в руки, а теперь даже забыла отпить из своей кружки, когда официант принес им две. Всё дело было в том, что Микаса очаровательно заправляла волосы за ухо, когда рассказывала о том, как ездила на Октоберфест, едва ей исполнилось восемнадцать, и насколько там всё было ужасно, поэтому с тех пор она старалась не увлекаться алкоголем.

Она даже начала немного улыбаться, и это точно было не от пива; нельзя же опьянеть от пары глотков? Ханджи поняла, что Микаса была из тех людей, которые ведут себя неприступно и отчужденно в коллективе, но значительно смягчаются при общении один на один. Это было хорошим знаком: по крайней мере, той было с ней комфортно несмотря на их предыдущие неуклюжие беседы. Ханджи была далека от комфорта, в хорошем смысле: от одного вида Микасы у нее стучало сердце и начинали гореть щеки, как у школьницы. Та держала кружку рукой с длиннющими острыми ногтями агрессивно-красного цвета — очень сексуально. Ханджи они не то чтобы пугали — скорее, интриговали. Проскочила даже наивная мысль: «Богиня, но это не точно».

Поели они не совсем как богини; у Микасы была привычка облизывать пальцы (у Леви наверняка случился бы приступ, если бы он ужинал с ними). А еще она так непринужденно сообщила Ханджи, что у той щека в кетчупе, что ей даже не стало стыдно. Совсем наоборот: ей было хорошо от сытости, выпивки и общения с девушкой, которая ей нравилась. Она даже на время забыла об усталости.

Одной кружкой пива они не ограничились; Ханджи заказывала себе, потому что ей хотелось ещё, а Микаса, с её слов, пила с ней за компанию. «Ты не обижаешься на меня за то, что я не взяла чай, который ты мне сделала? — внезапно спросила Микаса. — Я не использую одноразовую посуду, но я должна была сразу сказать. Я тогда была сама не своя». Ханджи покачала головой: «Не обижаюсь, я поняла, что это был мой косяк». Микаса улыбнулась и вздохнула с облегчением: «Хорошо. Я боялась, что ты злишься на меня. Я часто обижаю людей случайно, и даже не понимаю, что им обидно. Я ужасна». Кажется, пиво действовало на неё гораздо больше, чем на Ханджи. «Ты не ужасна, — воскликнула она и даже слегка стукнула кружкой об стол. — Ты…»

 _Ты прекрасна_ , хотела сказать она, но решила не говорить в последний момент. Не стоило так сразу вываливать свои чувства; девушек такая откровенность из уст другой девушки зачастую отпугивала… да и парней, в общем-то.

Микаса пропустила это мимо ушей, или лишь сделала вид. «А еще я рада, что попала в твою команду, — добавила она, отпив из своей кружки. — Я не хотела, чтобы моим начальником был мужчина. Майк какой-то крипер, а Найла просто все боятся, по-моему. У него такой вид, будто он всех презирает. А ты классная». Ханджи засмеялась, а на душе потеплело еще больше. Ей захотелось перегнуться через стол и поцеловать Микасу, но она заставила себя соблюдать правила приличия. «Они нормальные, на самом деле, — посмеиваясь, ответила она. — Но я тоже рада, что ты досталась мне». Двусмысленность фразы повисла между ними, и Ханджи решила сделать из неё тост, стукнувшись кружками с Микасой.

Раз уж та сама начала говорить на личные темы, она решила задать один вопрос, чтобы сразу расставить все умлауты.* «Скажи, а Эрен твой парень? — применив доверительный тон, спросила Ханджи. — Мне казалось, ты из-за него сильно переживала». Микаса не рассердилась от вопроса, что уже было хорошо. Вместо этого она нервно заерзала и стала крутить в пальцах прядь волос. «Нет, он мой… друг, — ответила она с таким видом, будто пыталась объяснить что-то очень сложное. — Друг детства. И я живу у него, но мы не пара». Ханджи про себя хмыкнула. Было видно, что Микасе хотелось рассказать гораздо больше, чем она спросила. Вероятно, Эрен был для неё ближе всех, и она хотела поделиться переживаниями о нём с кем-то ещё. Настроение немного испортилось, но Ханджи не собиралась перебивать.

«Мы были просто приятелями с младшей школы, потому что наши родители дружили, — продолжила Микаса, держась двумя руками за кружку. — Но в средней я часто пропускала занятия, потому что одноклассники надо мной издевались. Не ради внимания, как с другими девочками, а по-злому: старались ударить меня, испортить мои вещи, иногда даже грозились изнасиловать меня, чтобы я перестала ходить со своей «надменной рожей». У Микасы напряглись плечи, и Ханджи не понимала, зачем та говорила об этом, если это всё еще причиняло ей боль, но решила дать ей выговориться. «Я не говорила Эрену, но он случайно увидел, как мне угрожали, — Микаса жутковато улыбнулась, как будто это было счастливым воспоминанием. — Он так наорал на тех парней, а потом достал нож припугнуть их, была недолгая драка… Наверное, стоило бы и Эрена бояться, потому что ну кто в школу нож носит-то? Он всегда был такой, знаешь, с припездью, но никогда и пальцем меня не тронул».

Ханджи многозначительно вздохнула и отпила из кружки. Ей надо было сказать хоть что-нибудь, но всё, что шло на ум, прозвучало бы черство с её стороны. «Ты, наверное, думаешь, зачем я всё это рассказываю, — виновато вздохнула Микаса. — Извини». Ханджи накрыла ее ладонь своей и перебила: «Хватит извиняться. Ты это рассказала, потому что хотела, так?» Микаса не отдернула руку и кивнула. «Любой нормальный человек поступил бы, как Эрен, — добавила Ханджи. — Может, не сразу с ножом, но… Если кто-то не может защитить себя, ему надо помочь». _А ты чувствуешь себя по гроб жизни обязанной за естественный поступок_ , добавила она мысленно. «Я уже могу защитить себя», — сказала Микаса и сжала руку под ладонью Ханджи в кулак. Она в этом не сомневалась: с такой мускулатурой можно было постоять за себя. Ей уже хотелось попробовать все изгибы Микасы на ощупь, но пока оставалось только пытаться узнать её получше. Ханджи стало стыдно, что она думала о таких вещах, пока та изливала ей душу, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

«А ты родилась здесь или переехала? Ты часто видишь свою семью?» — поинтересовалась она, когда Микаса осторожно убрала руку. В конце концов, ей это было действительно интересно. Несомненно, Микаса не была немкой, с ее-то черными волосами и необычным разрезом глаз. «Я родилась в нынешнем Косово, мама увезла меня почти сразу после рождения, — пояснила Микаса. — Отца я никогда не знала, он остался там. Мама говорила, он погиб»*. Ханджи уже жалела, что затронула эту тему. У неё самой была беспроблемная семья, если не считать того, что они хотели внуков. Микаса добавила: «Я с ней не вижусь, она решила вернуться домой через много лет. Я не хотела возвращаться, потому что мой дом здесь. Так что я осталась, раз уж была совершеннолетней».

«А говоришь, что не хочешь возвращаться свой здешний дом», — заметила Ханджи. Она не знала, зачем сказала это; её уже слегка тянуло икать, что было верным знаком того, что она близка к своей критической норме пива. «Не хочу, — согласилась Микаса, вздохнув. — Поэтому думаю, куда тебя еще позвать. Хочешь в кино?» Ханджи махнула рукой официанту и жестами попросила счет. «Нас бухими в кинотеатр не пустят, — резонно заметила она. — Пойдем в У-Бан*, по ходу разберемся». Она вела себя как мужики, которые хотят снять девушку на первом свидании. Отвратительно. Но она правда хотела Микасу уже на этом не-свидании.

«Ханджи, почему ты не ездишь на машине? Ты же крутая начальница», — спросила та, уткнувшись ей в плечо, когда они уселись рядом в почти пустом вагоне. На выходе из паба она галантно предложила Микасе взять её под руку со словами: «Держись за меня, ты неуверенный пользователь пива», и та не отпустила руку даже сидя. Ханджи смущенно почесала в затылке; доход позволял ей купить собственный автомобиль, но а) ей было лень и некогда учиться водить; б) она была почти равнодушна к предметам роскоши; в) вождение отрезало путь на спонтанные попойки после работы, вроде этой. «В», пожалуй, можно было даже считать за «А». «Не знаю, планирую нанять личного водителя в будущем», — отшутилась она.

Микаса так бахвалилась своей независимостью, а теперь доверчиво прижималась к ней сбоку. Пожалуй, она даже чересчур доверяла ей, хотя Ханджи это и было приятно. Раньше она думала, что у той хрестоматийный образ кошки, которая гуляет сама по себе, а на деле оказалось, что она скорее собака, которая сразу пойдет за тем, кто покормит и погладит. Погруженная в такие странные мысли она периодически поглядывала, не уснула ли Микаса, поскольку у неё бы не хватило сил тащить её на себе. Они ехали по направлению к дому Ханджи, но ту это, казалось, вообще не волновало. Она даже ни разу не заглянула в телефон за весь вечер и поездку, что для современного человека было необычным. Её саму тоже покинуло нервическое желание постоянно проверять Слак* где-то после второй кружки.

«Эрен не будет волноваться, что тебя так поздно нет дома?» — спросила Ханджи, когда до нужной станции оставалась одна. «Он сказал, чтобы я до конца месяца съехала от него, потому что хочет пожить один, — Микаса сказала ей это прямо на ухо, потому что в подземке было шумно. — Говорит, что не хочет, чтобы мы поссорились из-за его душевного состояния. Пошёл он к ёбаной матери». Ханджи криво ухмыльнулась; она старалась не ругаться при Микасе, но оказалось, та и сама могла сочно выражаться.

Дома было не очень-то чисто, но она тоже была слишком нетрезвой, чтобы волноваться по этому поводу. Микаса не выглядела взволнованной и тем, что почти ночью оказалась в квартире своей начальницы пьяной. «Можешь идти в душ первой, — великодушно сказала Ханджи, когда та попыталась уснуть в её кресле-мешке. — Воды только мне оставь». Она уже думала, что Микаса слишком устала, чтобы хотеть какой-то романтики, поэтому взяла себе еще одну банку пива из холодильника, пока ждала своей очереди идти в душ.

Она чувствовала себя как-то весьма глупо, сидя за столом и прихлебывая из банки, когда у неё в ванной была красивая (голая) девушка с роскошной фигурой. Вламываться к ней она бы, конечно, не стала; да и вообще, несмотря на то, что она привела Микасу к себе с определенной целью, она не сделает ничего, что той бы не хотелось. Должно быть, той уже просто хотелось спать.

Когда Ханджи участливо приготовила для неё свою старую пижаму, чтобы переодеться, ей довелось увидеть, какая Микаса после душа на самом деле. Она не спешила раздеваться при ней, конечно, но всё же вышла в одном полотенце, держа в охапке свою одежду. Ханджи украдкой осмотрела её длинные ноги и сильные бедра, голые плечи и ложбинку груди, а затем сказала: «Можешь переодеться, если хочешь», положила очки на стол и закрыла за собой дверь в ванную.

Ночь обещала быть непростой. Наверняка Микаса уже уснет, пока она выйдет из душа, и в таком случае она уже не станет её трогать. Тоже мне, проблема: они просто поспят вместе, в конце концов, им обеим с утра на работу. Она же не какой-то там мужлан, который своего не упустит… Ханджи потянулась было рукой между ног и потерла, чтобы облегчить свое томление, но вода в душе стала стремительно холодеть, а удовлетворять себя под холодным душем точно не входило в круг её сексуальных предпочтений. Оставалось только поскорее домываться, подпрыгивая на месте от холода, и выскакивать из душевой кабинки, чтобы как можно быстрее обтереться и влезть в домашнюю футболку и шорты.

Излишней застенчивостью Микаса не страдала: она уже спала, укрывшись по подбородок, на её расстеленной кушетке, отвернувшись к стене. Или притворялась спящей. Ханджи аккуратно присела на край и улеглась рядом, хотя и сама любила спать возле стенки.

«Думаешь, я ложусь в постель с кем попало?» — хрипловатым голосом спросила Микаса, обращаясь к стене. «Я так не думаю, — ответила Ханджи, приподнявшись на локте и глядя ей в затылок. — Я не кто попало». Та вздохнула: «Ну вот, я опять сказала обидную херню».

Ханджи попыталась улечься поудобней позади Микасы. «Забей, — сказала она, зевнув. — Все когда-то ночевали с подружками». Та негромко хмыкнула в ответ: «Да, это точно». Она подвинулась к ней ближе и сказала куда-то в шею: «А ты мне не подружка». Микаса даже встрепенулась от этих слов, и Ханджи коварно улыбнулась. «Что? Мне тоже можно говорить обидную херню», — глумливо добавила она и обняла Микасу сзади.

Та была рельефной и немного жесткой на ощупь из-за своей мускулатуры, но неожиданно податливой. Она откинула голову на плечо Ханджи, когда она провела обеими ладонями ей под футболкой и слегка сжала грудь, приласкав пальцами соски. Идеальную грудь, по мнению Ханджи — её собственная была маловата на её вкус. «Я знала, что ты из этих… кто ноги не бреет», — негромко хохотнула Микаса и подалась навстречу прикосновениям. «Иди в жопу», — беззлобно ответила Ханджи и мягко перевернула её на спину, а затем поцеловала в губы.

У Микасы был пирсинг в языке, как выяснилось. Стоило ей представить ощущения от этого языка, как между ног особенно сильно заныло и запульсировало. Микаса целовалась с удовольствием, обнимая её за шею, а затем освоилась и стала трогать её в ответ. От её острых ногтей на своей спине, груди и бедрах Ханджи покрывалась мурашками и пьянела больше, чем от пива. Микасе явно очень нравилось, когда трогали её грудь, поэтому она требовательно возвращала на неё ладони Ханджи, когда та хотела огладить её плоский живот, подтянутые ягодицы и бедра. Она умела находить компромиссы, поэтому Микаса чуть выгнулась и с готовностью развела бедра, позволяя ласкать себя и целовать грудь.

Вздохи, которые она издавала, были не особенно громкими, но очень сладкими, и Ханджи бы даже спьяну назвала её хорошей девочкой, если бы у неё не был занят рот. В левом соске у Микасы тоже был пирсинг, крошечная штанга, и от него совершенно невозможно было оторваться. Она постаралась теребить его языком в том же ритме, что ублажала Микасу пальцами, и впервые увидела, чтобы кто-то так быстро кончал от этого. Та звонко застонала «Зоэ» и затрепетала, нежно сжимаясь на пальцах, и ощутимо царапнула её по спине. Возможно, у неё давно никого не было, или ей настолько хотелось, но в любом случае, такая чувствительность Ханджи очень льстила. Никто обычно не называл её по имени, но теперь ей хотелось немедленно услышать это снова.

Жалела она только о том, что ни черта не видела в темноте и без очков, и не могла разглядеть выражения лица Микасы. «Охуенно», — запыхавшись, заключила та. «К вашим услугам», — Ханджи изобразила шутливый поклон и попутно чмокнула её в щеку. Она смогла бы свести это всё в шутку, при необходимости. Ей и самой очень хотелось ласки, но если Микаса не собиралась продолжать, она бы не настаивала.

Та навалилась на неё так, будто собиралась с ней бороться, а не заниматься сексом. Ханджи и до того подозревала, что Микаса была очень сильной, но у неё и в мыслях не было сопротивляться её беспорядочным поцелуям и прикосновениям. И даже если той недоставало опыта, она оказалась талантливой даже в этом — длинные ногти никак не помешали ей получить удовольствие. Ханджи даже подозревала, что обзавелась еще одним сексуальным предпочтением.

Во взрослом возрасте она с большой осторожностью использовала слово «влюбленность», но обнимая со спины расслабленную и довольную Микасу и вдыхая аромат её волос, она испытывала что-то очень близкое по значению.

Ханджи вставала ночью в ванную, радуясь, что за окном все ещё было темно, и им еще можно было поспать. Источник света на тумбочке привлёк её внимание — вероятно, это был телефон Микасы, которая безмятежно дрыхла лицом в подушку. Вроде бы, никто не звонил, да и у Ханджи не было привычки совать нос в чужие телефоны, поэтому она проигнорировала оповещение и улеглась обратно в постель.

_02:37 Эрен: Ты где?_   
_02:48 Эрен: Я волнуюсь. Можешь обижаться, но мне же не плевать на тебя_   
_03:01 Эрен: Забудь, что я говорил. Тебе не надо переезжать от меня_   
_03:05 Эрен: Я не собираюсь тебя никому отдавать_

**Author's Note:**

> 1) трекать (англ. to track) - следить за ходом чего-либо  
> 2) даблчекать (англ. to double-check) - перепроверять  
> 3) таск (англ. task) - задача  
> 4) спринт (англ. sprint) - жестко фиксированный период времени в методологии разработки scrum, в ходе которого разрабатывается инкремент продукта  
> 5) ФТЕ (англ. FTE (Full Time Employee)) - ставка  
> 6) бэклог (англ. backlog) - список требований к функциональности, подлежащих реализации, упорядоченный по их степени важности  
> 7) UI (User Interface) - графический дизайн интерфейса сайта или приложения  
> 8) владелец продукта - представляет интересы конечных пользователей и других заинтересованных в продукте сторон  
> 9) Accept - немецкая хэви-метал группа  
> 10) умлаут - (нем. Umlaut) диакритический знак (точки над буквами в немецком алфавите)  
> 11) имеется в виду гражданская война 1996 года  
> 12) У-Бан (нем. U-Bahn) - метро  
> 13) Слак (англ. Slack) - мессенджер для бизнес-команд


End file.
